


Once a Soldier

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: This is the story of Jade Evans. From her beginning life on Iridinious II to admission into Project Freelancer.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was a bright crystal blue with the sun shinning brightly in the center. A soft breeze blew gently through the green trees making them rustle and a couple of leaves break away from their cozy homes with in the branches. 

''Mama!''

The brown skinned woman chuckled to herself as she heard the little pitter patter of her daughter's feet coming down the steps. She turned around just as the little girl arrived in the doorway of their small kitchen.

''Here I am, Jade ,dear.''

''Good Mornin' Mama!'' Jade smiled and climbed into the large wooden chair on the left side of the table. Her mother, Anastasia Evans, dried her hands on her apron before placing a blue plate filled with sausages, eggs , and grits in front of her. Jade nodded her head as a 'thank you' to her mother before she began to eat.

''Good morning honey.'' Anastasia smiled then grabbed a box from the counter and placed it on the table. Jade tilted her head slightly , curious on what was in the box. Her mother giggled.

''This is a present for you, hun.'' She lifted the box to reveal a beautiful potted flower. Not just any flower. This flower was called a SolarBeacon it was only grown here on her home planet. 

Jade's eyes lit up as she gazed at the flower before her. She dreamed of having one for herself, although her mom has a garden full of them in the backyard, she never let Jade near them. 

''Mama! Thank you!'' She said, food falling from her mouth as she pulled the glowing flower towards her. Anastasia smiled and nodded. The phone rung from the living room.

''Now, who could that be?'' She said placing her hands on her hips and looking at her daughter. Jade was too involved in her food and her newly acquired flower to pay attention. Anastasia made her way into the living room to answer the phone. After a few minutes , she returned.

''Honey, stay right here.'' She kissed the back of her daughter's head before disappearing again. The front door opened with a creak.

''Well, Good Mornin' stranga.'' A feminine voice came from the living room. Jade paused eating as the voice sounded familiar.

''How are you doing?'' She heard her mother respond.

''Fine as a cat's eyes. Where is Emmy?''

''She's in the kitchen. Come on.'' A huge smile appeared on Jade's face as she knew who the mystery woman was. She almost fell out of her chair as she scrambled out of it.

''Auntie Rose!'' She ran into the large woman's arms. 

''There's my big girl!'' Rose planted kisses all over the younger girl's face.

''What did ya bring me?'' Jade giggled. Rose gasped in fake offense.

''That's all I am to you? A suga mama?'' 

''No, Ma'am. ''Jade giggled. Rose smirked and reached into her bag that hug lazily on her shoulder. Jade bounced on her heels.


	2. The Black Parade

The dark grey clouds projected a large shadow on the town. As if the elements themselves knew of the sad event happening today and were grieving with the villagers. Jade's face was wet from tears as her mother held her tightly in her lap. Anastasia's face was buried in her daughter's curly hair as she rocked her slowly. Her mother's sister was lying cold an lifeless in a metal coffin.

''Oh Rose.'' Her mother sobbed into Jade's hair. Rose was just a nickname given to Anastasia's sister by their mother. Her real name was Emilia Evans , everyone called her Rose. She gained this nickname because of her kind and sweet personality. She was adored by all, so it was no surprise when the entire town showed up.

After the funeral, groups of people came up to Anastasia and Eric to offer their condolences. Jade stood next to her mother in front of their black Impala, her attention on her Aunt Rose's grave that was being covered with dirt.

''Anastasia, Im so sorry.'' A woman's voice caused Jade to jump and quickly turn her head in the direction of the voice. The woman was her mother's height, with light brown skin, and her black hair on her shoulders. Jade couldn't see her eyes due to them being covered by a black veil. She could see that she was wearing a dress that was too tight and heels that seemed to fancy for a funeral.

''Thank you, Ella.''

''Will you be okay with him?''

''of course. Ive been waiting on him.''

Anastasia grabbed the little boy's hand and pulled him into a hug before kissing his head lightly. The boy wrapped his arms around Anastasia's neck. Jade tilted her head in confusion. Her father had a disgusting look on his face as he ushered Jade into the car. A few moments later , the boy joined Jade in the back seat of the car and looked out of the window towards the dark clouds that were covering more of the sky.

When the group arrived home, Anastasia took both of the children into the kitchen and sat them down at the table. She pulled a handkerchief out of her purse and began to wipe her cheeks that were stained black due to her mascara running.

''Jade, honey, this is your brother , James. He was living with Aunt Rose for a while.'' Jade looked at James again. She was confused. She had never heard her mother say anything about having a brother. 

''James, this is your sister. The one Aunt Rose talked about.'' 

''Hi, Jade.'' He forced a smile. He was still upset about the sudden death of his Aunt.

''Uh, Hi, James.'' Jade said , still confused by the while situation. James suddenly pulled her into a hug.

''It's good to meet you.''


	3. Evade

''Bye mom!'' James said as he and Jade ran by the kitchen. Anastasia paused her chore of washing the dishes and walked to the archway of their kitchen.

''Wait right there you two.'' She said. The children stopped with their back towards their mother. They heard the soft pat of her drying her hands on her apron.

''Turn around and tell me where you are going.'' Anastasia placed her hands on her hips. The kids did as they were told .

''Im showin' James around, Ma!'' Jade giggled bouncing on her heels.

''I don't like the sound of that.'' Anastasia raised an eyebrow and offered a playful grin.

''We'll be careful, mom. Honest.'' James replied.

''Alright.'' She nodded. ''Just be back before your father gets home.''

James looked down at the black watch on his wrist. That meant they only had an hour.

''We gotta go now, Jade!'' James opened the door and walked outside.

''Bye Mama!'' Jade cheesed before closing the door.

''Those two, I swear.'' Anastasia shook her head and smiled to herself.

The sun was setting and splattering the sky with bright water colors. Jade trotted through the dirt road , kicking a rock as she walked.

''Where to first?'' James questioned , excitement plastered onto his peach face.

''My fave hangout.'' She said proudly.

''Where you and your friends hang?''

''No. I, uh, don't have any friends.'' Jade said. James' smile faded.

''Sorry, sis.'' He murmured.

''It's cuz we just moved but imma get some soon!'' Jade put on a goofy pose with her fist in the air. James couldn't help but laugh.

Jade lead James through the small town , waving to people as they went by. She eventually lead him to a fenced off area that looked like an abandoned construction site.A very conspicuous sign stood posted on the gate, warning to not enter. Jade walked to the gate and placed her hands between the metal.

''Doesn't look like we can go any further.'' James stood behind her and rubbed the back of his head. Jade continued to hum to herself, ignoring her brother's comment.

''Jade, you listening to me?''

''Oh yeah I heard you. '' Jade giggled and placed her foot in between the metal links. James grabbed the back of her shirt and held her from moving.

''We can't do that. We'd get in trouble!'' James replied, slightly paniked. Jade sighed and hopped off of the gate.

''Fine. Fine. We'll take the easy way.'' She pouted then lead him to a bush that covered up a part of the gate.

''What ?'' James said as they crawled into the bush. They arrived at a small opening that looked like it was cut it wire cutter. He then looked beside him to his sister who had a proud grin on her face.

''The easy way in.'' She rolled through the opening as she has done times before.

''How did you find this place?'' James stood up after joining his sister. He dusted himself off and gazed around the abandoned site.

''Oh this ain't it.'' She smiled then pointed to an abounded hospital that was a couple of feet away from them. ''That's it.''

''Won't we get in trouble?'' James said as Jade grabbed his hand.

''Nah. Nobody comes here.''

The two kids walked to what used to be the entrance of the hospital , going under crime scene tape. It was pitch black inside the room and it was sending shivers down the younger boy's spine. Jade , still holding James' hand, navigated through the dark and paused at a giant door that James assumed lead upstairs. She released his hand and pushed the door open with ease.

Thin waves of moonlight leaked into the broken windows as they made their way up the dilapidated steps leading upstairs. There were various creaks and moans that made James very uncomfortable. He was really concerned on why Jade was so calm when he was terrified.

''Hey guys!'' Jade announced walking into the main part of the hospital. James jumped at the sudden loud noise and was about to run back down the steps. He didn't want to know who she was talking to , he just knew that he was ready to leave.

James gulped as he went through the door that Jade entered. He was amazed at what he saw. What they were in seemed to be the hospital lobby , it looked like a community of its own. There were beds lining the walls with oil canisters in front of each. The room was extremely warm with the fire that was in the drums.

There were storage containers against the walls and toys scattered all over the floor. People were gathered around a center fire where a large man, who looked no older than 40, sat on top of the reception desk. Jade was sitting next to him, laughing. James made his way closer.

''Hey bro.'' She smiled as she noticed him. The group looked to him, sharing the same smile as Jade was.

''Ah, Is the the one?'' The man's deep voice said.

''Yup. My big brother.'' Jade grinned.

''Welcome Big Brother.'' The man stood up and placed his hand on James' back, leading him to Jade. She moved over so that he could join her on the counter.

''Im sure you are confused. My name is Ben.'' The man smiled. ''This is sanctuary.''

''Sanctuary?''

''Yes. We are the outsiders. The ones ostracized by society . The intelligent, the poor, the ones deemed unworthy by law.'' Ben stated, motioning to the people sitting in the circle eating.

''We have been broken and abandoned by those who seek war as an answer.'' Ben continued.

''I'm so lost.'' James said. Jade giggled.

''Here in Velula, they don't take care of war heroes.'' Jade said. ''If they get injured, nobody wanna hire them.''

''Precisely, dear. We reside among the wreckage taking care of ourselves.''Ben nodded, showing James his missing arm that was covered by his thick brown shawl. ''I was rejected by those who I have given my all to protect.''

''Then how do you get what you need?'' James asked.

''We hunt, we trade, we do whatever we need to survive, my son.'' Ben started. ''We have a farm on the roof, a water irrigation system down stairs. We are our own town here.''

James was in awe. He never thought that there were people who had to fend for themselves. There were people who was less fortunate than he was. Although he didn't grow up rich living with Rose, he still never had to resort to residing in an abandoned area because the law didn't support him.

''Yes.'' Ben placed a loving hand on James' shoulder. ''We are not as gifted as the young are, however, we still survive.''

The younger boy nodded then gazed over at Jade, who was serving soup to an elderly lady. The woman smiled as she graciouly took the food and kissed Jade on her cheek. Ben, noticed the interaction, and gently smiled.

''She is a gift to us all.'' Ben spoke. ''I just worry about her.''

''Huh?'' James turned to the older man, a confused expression etched into his face.

''Oh nothing.'' Ben nodded.

''We gotta go!'' James glanced at his watch and panicked. Jade, understanding hopped off the counter.

''Mjoura Kata Migi, Ben. May Peace Follow You, Ben.'' Jade bowed slightly. Ben took a knee and bowed his head respectfully.

''Duna, Opita. As you, Savior.'' He replied not raising his head. James and Jade ran down the steps and out into the open field heading back home.

''What was that?''

''It was Lurian.'' Jade smiled. James tilted his head, he spoke the same language but it sounded odd.

''That didn't sound like it.''

''It's like an old people version.'' Jade ducked into the bush.

''Oh. ''


	4. Cause and Effect

''Im going to do what's best. This is what happens when you don't watch the kids.''

''Eric, please! They are just children.'' Anastasia screamed, hoping to help her husband gain some type of sense. She didn't want the children's memories erased just because they saw something that the UNSC hides from the rest of the worlds.

''There is nothing that you can do to stop me, when they get home from school, Im taking them to Earth.''

\---

''What do ya think that monsta was?'' Jade laughed as she as James ran through the halls of their school.

''I have no idea and I don't wanna see it again!'' James panted as he was trying to keep up with his sister.

The duo was running trying to make it to the courtyard so they could hide until the busses left. Their school didn't have an after school program, so they would have to walk home. Considering that their home was a good distance from the school, they would be able to explore and not get in trouble for being late for supper.

''Daddy seemed to be surprised too.'' Jade hopped over the small barricade that blocked the grassy field that was their courtyard. James followed her lead , vaulting over the obsticale with the ease of a gymnast. He landed gracefully on his feet before diving into a nearby bush.

''I don't know. He looked pretty pissed.'' James whispered as his sister crawled next to him.

''Did he?'' Jade reached into her backpack and pulled out a small clear baggie of carp jerky mixed with herbs. It was a small snack that their mother prepared for them, she just forgot to eat it. She grinned as she shoved the jerky in her mouth. James snatched the bag from her and took a couple of pieces.

''That's mine!'' She hissed at him, her mouth full. James flashed her a cheeky grin.

''It's mine now. Now, hush before Mike hears us.'' The boy pointed to a stocky man in a police uniform walking across the field. He had his hands in his pockets as he whistled a happy tune. He would occasionally pause and search various places for any students. After a few moments , Mike walked along the sidewalk leading to inside the school.

James stood up and poked his head out the top of the bush that they were hiding in. He had to make sure the coast was clear before they left. It would be bad to be caught now since they were so close to freedom. He then tapped his foot twice as a signal to his sister.

Jade slowly crawled out of the bush before darting across the vast field. The wind carried her hair behind her as she slid to a stop. Once James caught up, they scaled the side of the hill heading into a back alley.

''You think this is how soldiers do it?'' James asked , his back against the crumbling building.

'''I'm sure!'' Jade giggled.

The two continued down the alley until a low growl caught their attention. Looking ahead down the dimly lit alley, they noticed a tall figure. It was hunched over and walking slowly towards them. All they could see was the silhouette but it was enough to strike fear into the children's hearts. Thinking quickly, James pulled his sister under a pile of cardboard boxes out of the sight of whatever it was.

James shielded his sister from the incoming threat. After a few seconds of silence, James, heart in his throat, carefully peaked around the cardboard box. What he saw, was enough to make his blood run cold. He was met with the cold, souless eyes of man. From the little that he could see, it appeared to be a soldier.

A silent gasp escaped the child's lips as a bloodied, clawed hand reached down to the face of the deceased soldier and pulled him out of view. A soft squish followed by a loud crunch was heard as the severed arm of the soldier dropped a few inches in front of James' face. Jade, who was peeking over her brother's shoulder, covered her mouth and began to cry in shock.


	5. A Child's Eyes

''What are you two up to today?'' Anastasia greeted her children as she walked into the living room. James was laying on the floor with Jade on his back while they were both reading a very old book.

''James is reading me a story.'' Jade smiled happily motioning to the large book in her brother's arms.

''Oh? And what is it?'' The older woman placed her hands on her hips and produced a caring smile.

''It's called 'Semper Fi : Memories of a Solder'.'' James replied, closing the book and holding it up for his mother to see. Anastasia's smile faded as she took the book from his hands and observed it.

''Where did you find this?'' She ran her fingers over the faded cover.

''In a box in the basement. We went to get some tools for Daddy and we found a box of old stuff.'' James replied. Jade nodded in agreement.

''We should put this up.'' She sighed .

''But why mom? It's so good!'' Jade whined.

''Yeah!'' James spoke out. ''We were just getting to what happened to Private Richie!''

''You two are really enjoying this , huh?'' Anastasia produced a sympathetic smile. The two children nodded, excitedly.

''Tell you what: Let's just keep this our little secret, okay? Just start reading this in your room and when your Father comes home, put it up.'' Anastasia smiled warmly but was mentally screaming. She sat down on the couch in front of her children.

''Yes, ma'am!'' The duo said in unison.

''Mama, one day me and Jade will be just like Private Gunther and Private Chells!'' James sat up , crossed his legs, and grinned ecstatically.

''Yeah! We gonna make you and daddy proud, Charlie ain't gonna hurt us!'' Jade made her fingers into a gun shape and pretended to shoot at invisible targets.

''Really ?'' Anastasia was surprised. She had no idea that her children were interested in the Military.

''We're gonna be heroes, Ma!'' James said. ''When we get big, we're gonna go to the Marines and save the world.''

''Together, Right?'' Jade wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

''Together.'' James nodded.


End file.
